Time Brought Us Back Home
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Finally, they'd managed to come together as a couple again, all three brought back to the love that always made them feel at home. Cuba/Canada/America equal threeway relationship. *Deanon from the Hetalia Kink Meme over on Dreamwidth.*


They'd made some stupid mistakes in the past among historical ones and personal ones yet now they found themselves wrapped up in the loving arms of a relationship.

Canada smiled as he stared at his brother who was curled up against Cuba with no mutterings of distrust anymore and found his smile only growing at the sight of Cuba cuddling the other man closer.

He smiled as he gently set down two mugs of coffee on the table in front of the half sleeping Carlos and the fully asleep Alfred.

Matthew only left the room to grab his coffee that he'd carefully infused maple into and sat down beside Carlos and found himself contently listening to the soft snores on the other side of the man he was sitting next to.

There was something utterly refreshing about seeing those that he loved in nearly defenseless positions as if it was okay to let your guard down together.

He found himself smiling at the thought that they'd finally came a full three sixty around again as they'd managed to stitch up the remnants of their pasts and come together as an equal three again.

Matthew gently looped his fingers through Cuba's hand and found himself listening closely for Spanish mumblings of sweet endearments that he wasn't supposed to hear.

He just leaned closer and relaxed against a sturdy shoulder in a warm half-embrace as he realized that he was suddenly home again; it had taken years which may be written as short by some of the older nations, but were still important, life changing events regardless for them to finally find each other again.

There had been the awkwardness of first kisses since they'd agreed to be together again and the gentle shove back by tan hands that reminded Canada of many beautiful places and emotions.

He saw the beauty of warm weather and the loving caress of beaches within the tan of Carlos's skin and saw the exoticness of bustling cities and calm, perfect small towns within Alfred's smiles and the pretty blue of his eyes that reminded Matthew of clear water.

The Canadian of the three of this had said none of that then and certainly none of it now even though he knew that his lovers would understand and possibly see something worth keeping in nearly purple eyes and almost shy smiles.

He watched the way his skin stood out in nearly sharp contrast to Carlos's and wondered how something like that could appear so beautiful over the brightness of it shining on eyes.

Matthew leaned closer and set his coffee down on the coffee table for a nap with the two that he loved more than anything.

* * *

He could remember as clearly as if his dreams had reminded him of how hard it had been when Alfred and Carlos fought and nearly recalled how Carlos's lips had lost the addicting taste of cigars and alcohol and something purely him when Alfred had walked out the door and slammed it too.

Matthew could remember breaking it off with Carlos as there was something nearly depressing about kissing a man who had just lost a third of himself though Carlos had also been bitter then.

He remembered the taste of sweets and Alfred that usually lingered on the American's lips and how it had vanished when Carlos became the reason he'd lost hope.

Canada could remember these things and the difficulty of telling them both that he didn't want to be the last thread hanging in their lives like this, that he wanted actual love to still be there not forced feelings in an attempt to remain after two had given up on each other.

Matthew was the one to call them both up when they'd reconciled and was the first to invite them out to celebrate which had ended in awkward first kisses since they'd gotten back together almost.

He remembered vaguely worrying about the force of his two lovers' kisses when they kissed each other and the bruises that would form only to vanish again; he knew it was how they dealt with the guilt, the anger, and that old distrust when they were together and a little rougher than normal.

Matthew remembered giddy giggles and wide smiles after all of this led to the old feelings' sparks coming back and the joy of finding the love that always felt like home and never felt forced when the three were together.

* * *

He smiled as he listened to Alfred's excited chatter about some promising new aspect to his country and found himself cooking Carlos's favorite Cuban dish with Carlos beside him that Alfred enjoyed to eat too but refused to admit.

Matthew leaned against Carlos and whispered a slightly teasing remark that their boyfriend was quite cute who insisted that heroes weren't cute and had Matthew laughing and a smirk appearing on Carlos's lips.

Canada smiled as he calmed down from his gentle laughter and leaned slightly forward to kiss his brother and lover and help calm the man down from a not really wounded sense of pride.

He smiled and enjoyed the sweet taste and enjoyed just being there by his side, more content than most.

Matthew only pulled back to smile at his boyfriend and whisper that he really did find Alfred quite attractive which made the American more pleased than cute did.

Mattie could barely pull away when Alfred proceeded to kiss him senseless though he adored every kiss, he really didn't want to leave Carlos cooking alone.

Alfred was brought back into his previous conversation by a question Carlos asked that while serious eased the situation into relaxed, almost banter again.

Canada smiled; here was home, the place where he could be with both of the men that he loved and feel perfectly at peace.


End file.
